monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Selzonshin (MHEX)
Selzonshin '(Umbrawyvernis Cruciatus) is a Flying Wyvern that first appeared in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate Frontier, but makes an appearance in Monster Hunter EX. It is encountered in X-rank and U-rank, since it is so dangerous and vile. In game information MHEX A Torturous wyvern that needs to hear i's prey's screams of pain and anguish in order to feed. It has been known to attack villages just to hear the inhabitants' screams of terror, pain and anguish to be fed for weeks. A truly evil entity. Materials '''Note: '''Items in '''Bold '''are materials that can be gathered from other monsters. Be sure to leave suggestions as well... X-rank *Selzonshin Horn: A Horn that strikes fear in even the bravest hunter. *Selzonshin Tendril: A Tendril used for torturing prey and rips them asunder. *Selzonshin Wing: A Wing that blocks out the light of hope, and soes seeds of terror and despair. *Selzonshin Claw: A Claw that rips prey asunder. Used in the Selzonshin's Sadistic torture methods. *Selzonshin Tail: a Selzonshin's tail that strikes like a whip, and is terrifying to behold. *Selzonshin Scale: A Scale that consumes light, and reflects darkness *Selzonshin Plate: A Plate of shadows that consumes light. *Selzonshin Shell: A Shell that is darkness at its finest. Not even light peirces through. *Selzonshin Fear Sac: Stores energies given off by prey item's fear, pain and anguish for the Selzonshin's consumption. Seems supernatural. *'Eclipse Sac: A Dark organ from a darkness element using monster. Stores dark energies for usage in attacks. Very dangerous. U-Rank *Selzonshin Hard Horn: A Premium Horn from a Selzonshin. Gives away it's identity, and strikes fear in the bravest of hearts. *Selzonshin Terror Tendril: A Clawed Tendril that is used for torturing prey. Can rip prey asunder. *Selzonshin Terror Wing: A Terrifying wing from a terrifying beast. PRey don't hear them flap until it is too late. *Selzonshin Torture Claw: A Terrifying claw from a Selzonshin. Stronger than steel, and the stuff of nightmares. Used for torturing prey. *Selzonshin Dark Scale: A Dark scale that consumes light and spreads terror among people. *Selzonshin Crucio Plate: A Plate from a Selzonshin that is torture just to look at. *Selzonshin Carapace: A Carapace from a Selzonshin. Tougher than a normal shell, consumes light instead of reflecting it. *Selzonshin Terror Sac: The energies given off by the Selzonshin's prey's cries of terror, pain and anguish are stored in this sac for consumption of the beast. People have yet to know how this works, though the reason could be a supernatural one. *'Nightmare Sac': A Nightmarish sac that stores dark energies for usage in attacks. Very deadly if not handled with caution. *Selzonshin Torture Gem: A Gem that is said to hold the Selzonshin's torturous spirit. Full of negativity that is said to torture those who gaze upon it for too long. Move set See the original page for moveset, since this Selzonshin is unchanged from the original. Fan fiction appearances A Selzonshin is mentioned in Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia, but has yet to make a full appearance. Perhaps someday.... Notes and Trivia *Selzonshin's wing tendrils can be scarred, it's horns broken, it's wings broken, and it's tail severed. *It is the few Monsters in MHEX to be weak to a specific mixed element, specifically, Light. But this is only true when the Selzonshin is enraged. *It is immune to the effects of Flash bombs *It's scientific name means "Torturous Dark Wyvern" *When low on stamina, it will attack and rip apart small monsters to hear their screams of pain and anguish to regain stamina. *It's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Other pages *Selzonshin Ecology *Photo gallery Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57